Goodbye To You
by Ali13
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to work on a project together and try not to fight. Will they figure out that they mean a lot more to eachother? Or will they kill eachother by December? Please Review!!!
1. FINALLY GOT This up

Goodbye To You  
A/N: First off, this is my first Hermione/Draco fic so let me off easy. Well, it's my first Harry Potter PUBLISHED fic. I have others, but not published. This is by far my best one. I'm writing this when my boyfriend just broke up with me so I'm pouring my heart out. Also I'm putting a lot of myself into Hermione I think. Give me a break there. I need to give credit to two people: Michelle Branch, the extremely talented singer and guitarist who wrote Goodbye To You. I strongly recommend Spirit Room to all y'all. Finally, I don't own harry Potter or any of the related characters. I have to give that credit to that amazing talented, brilliantly amazing, and to make it short, exceptional author J.K. Rowling. Her work is a rare find in our midst. She is an inspiring woman, and if she ever reads this, thank you. Please review everyone!  
  
  
  
~Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with.~  
~Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me bye.~  
~I've been searching deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearing are starting to get old~ ~Feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years, just pretend. ~  
~And I said, goodbye to you. Good bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. ~  
~I used to get lost in your eyes ~  
~And it seems that I can't feel the day without you. ~  
~Closing my eyes and you'd chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~You were the one~  
~And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time~  
~I want what's yours and I want what's mine~  
~I want you but I'm not giving in this tune~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to ~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~And when it starts falling, you'll lie awake~  
~You're my shooting star~  
  
  
Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Lee Jordan, Hermione, and Harry had taken a compartment to themselves on the way back to Hogwarts. All happily enjoying the ride. Well, almost all of them. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the back, talking quietly. Apparently, Harry had begun to find Ginny very attractive over the summer, and a very interesting person. They had started to spend a lot of time together.  
Fred and George were planning a blow out end of the year joke. They were getting a lot of help from their friends. And Ron and Hermione were quietly arguing. Everyone else was oblivious. Thinking they were happily talking like themselves.  
We shouldn't interfere! Hermione was arguing  
But look at them Hermione. Their perfect for each other! Ron said motioning to Harry and Ginny  
Come on Ron! It's none of our business. If they like each other, one of them will tell the other, eventually. We shouldn't be playing matchmaker. Well, not you at least, Hermione said quietly  
Ron scowled at her. But she didn't notice as she was sitting down with Fred and George. Ron left the compartment shortly after. Hermione quietly as possible, followed. He was walking towards Lavender. He swooped down and kissed her. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. But she had to admit, Ron had gotten good looking over the summer. No denying that. She tiptoed back to their compartment as the train gave a lurch. She fell backwards into Malfoy.  
Sorry, Malfoy, she said quickly  
Come on, he said  
Beg your pardon? Hermione asked  
Prefects compartment, he said  
Oh, ok, she said  
Hermione went with Malfoy and he led her to the front of the train. He opened a door for her that was marked: Prefects & Heads Only  
She walked in to see Justin Finch-Fletchly, Padma Patil, Roger Davies, and Katie Bell. She assumed Roger and Katie were Head Boy and Head Girl.  
Good, you're all here, Katie said standing up  
Roger stood up and put his arm around her.  
Due to certain circumstances, this year, we have a lot of work do. Planning and making our plans happen mostly. There is a huge work load so we put you in pairs. Here they are, oh, and sorry Hermione, Katie started  
Hermione had no idea why she was apologizing.  
Roger and me, Padma and Justin, and Hermione and Malfoy, Katie said  
Hermione understood why Katie was apologizing now.  
Now, Padma and Justin, you'll be planning a Halloween Ball. Me and Roger will take the Yule Ball. Hermione and Draco, the Valentines Day Ball. Nice little joke. Don't you think? Now, there is another thing. We're planning a field trip. 3 months. Going to 30 muggle places and 30 wizard places. That's why we'll have our own common room and dormitories. These groups will turn into bonds. I can guarantee it. I don't care what type they are as long as they get the work done. But I would really like for all of us to be on good terms. Just to make this year a lot easier. I must also tell you that if you choose to take these bonds' further, that is purely your own choice. And, we have the right to take someone off the prefect list. Don't put that choice in our hands. That's all, Katie said  
Hermione sat down. Her mind was racing. She suddenly got a horrible head ache. She put her head in her hands. Padma came and sat down beside. Looking just as gloomy.  
What's wrong? Padma asked  
Nothing, just a head ache, Hermione replied  
Can I talk to you? Padma asked  
Hermione replied  
Have you ever gotten you heart broken? Padma asked  
Hermione tried to breathe as she remembered how she had felt. The pain. The tears. She thought she could never cry again after he broke her heart, she had cried so much. But the mere memory of him, of how she had felt about him brought tears. Tears she couldn't hold.  
Hermione said  
What happened? Did you get over it? Who? Padma asked  
I had spent all my time getting his attention. He was my best friend. He understood me, but he didn't realize it, Hermione said crying  
Then he liked another girl. He talked about her a few times. But tried to keep her a secret. So I worked even harder. I tried to comfort him. But he just didn't get it. I loved him so much. I never have gotten over him. I still cry at night knowing I can't have him. Knowing he doesn't love me. It makes me feel like all my work was wasted. He never noticed. He doesn't even know. Hermione said  
At this she buried her face in her hands and was sobbing. Katie was listening too and they both hugged her. Katie whispered to Padma and she nodded.  
We'll make sure he notices this year, Katie said  
Then she spoke a few well chosen words and a screen came up and divide the compartment. Katie pointed a finger at the other side.  
Over there, boys, Katie said  
Then she went over to her bag and brought out a few things. They were all magical beauty products.  
They worked on Hermione's hair and started to make it pin straight. They took out a bottle of straighter. Hermione was softly singing.  
Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me bye. I've been searching deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. Feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years, just pretend. And I said, goodbye to you. Good bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. I used to get lost in your eyes. And it seems that I can't feel the day without you. Closing my eyes and you'd chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right. Good bye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. You were the one. And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you but I'm not giving in this tune. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. The one thing I had tried to hold on to. And when it starts falling, you'll lie awake. You're my shooting star, she quietly sang  
Oh, is that about him? Katie quietly asked  
Hermione nodded. They hugged her again.  
He was your best friend? That is so sad, Padma said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Ok, lets just guess who it is that Hermione liked. Pretty obvious. I know. I'm extremely predictable. But don't worry, since none of us can stand for Hermione to be sad, someone will come and change her life! Thanks for reading. Reviews are great. So review. This was 1776 words! Yes! Finally, isn't amazing how popular Harry Potter is? How many people read it? I did a search for Harry Potter online and got over a million results! Also how does she do it? JK Rowling that is. She publishes this book that almost everyone who reads it loves and gets all this great feed back! Its not fair. I'll leave you with an afterthought:  
How can some people amazingly brilliant and extremely stupid?  



	2. omg! this is finally up sry 2 all ive be...

A/N: sorry it took so long...explanation in the title. thanks 2 my 2 reviewers. i kno i sed that i wouldnt go n n write this but i figured...'what the heck'. neways ill thank my reviewrs @ the bottom. or not. only 2 reviews ~sob sob~ u dont kno how happy it makes me 2 c reviews. ok? so review or ill put down my pen and only post onfiction alley and www.geocities.com/draco_hermione/ that site is an archive. i reccomend it.  


  
Goodbye To You  


~Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with.~  
~Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me bye.~  
~I've been searching deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearing are starting to get old~ ~Feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years, just pretend. ~  
~And I said, goodbye to you. Good bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. ~  
~I used to get lost in your eyes ~  
~And it seems that I can't feel the day without you. ~  
~Closing my eyes and you'd chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~You were the one~  
~And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time~  
~I want what's yours and I want what's mine~  
~I want you but I'm not giving in this tune~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to ~  
~Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~The one thing I had tried to hold on to~  
~And when it starts falling, you'll lie awake~  
~You're my shooting star~  
  
  
They all put their robes and Hermione felt considerably better after talking to Padma and Katie. When she got off the train, she was suddenly was the apple of many guy's eyes, what they had done had definitely worked. A handsome seventh year she had never seen engaged her in a charming conversation and Katie and Padma were smiling at her. He helped her into the carriage and was quite the gentleman. His name was William. She rode in a carriage with him and his friends. They were all very nice. They were Carlton, Samuel, and James. She became a bit uncomfortable though when James put his arm around her and she was glad when the ride ended, even though William was quite charming. William and Sameul were Ravenclaws, Carlton and James were Slytherins. William helped her out and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed and hugged him.  
William said  
Hermione asked  
May I send you an owl? William asked  
Yes, William. Thank you, I hope to see you soon, Hermione said  
One more thing Hremione, William said  
Hermione asked  
What year are you in? William asked  
Hermione replied  
Hermione really like William, he was very sweet. They stood there for a moment. Both debating the kiss. William leaned in and quickly kissed her. Hermione smiled sweetly and pinned her prefect badge on before going inside. As she walked in, guys heads turned. She smiled and walked over to Katie. Katie stood up  
Thank you so much! Hermione said  
You deserve it. That dork who blew you off must be feeling stupid right about now. Who was it? Katie said  
Hermione said  
Oh, well... she started  
Harry's not what he's cracked up to be, Katie said  
I know he's not, Hermione said sitting down by her  
They whispered throught the sorting. Dumbledore,at long last, stood up.   
Heads, prefects, up here, here's your table, he started   
They sat down at the table which was below thae staff table, which was a few foot up on a ledge type thing. Then food appeared. Hermione took seconds of everything and thrids on desert. They were led by Professor McGonagall to a common room that had three loveseats and six chairs. The entrance was guarded by a portrait of themselves. Each love seat had two blankets on it. One was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Padma and Justin, another was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Katie and Roger, and the final was Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione and Malfoy.  
This is due in December, may I remind you, McGonagall said before letting the portrait close  
Hermione settled down on her love seat. Her mind wandered for an hour or so, and at long last, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
HERMIONE!!! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!! I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!!!!! Katie yelled while pounding on the bathroom door  
Five minutes later Hermione walked out in a bathrobe and she darted to her room,escaping Katie's swat at her. She brushed out her hair and put a starightnening charm on it. She did spend a considerable amount of time trying to figure out what to wear. She did her makeup and put on her robes. half an hour later she descended the stairs that led to the dormatories and grabbed her bag.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello, Hermione, Harry said as she sat down  
Good morning, Harry. How are you?  
Good, would you pass the pumpkin juice? Harry said  
Hermione did as he asked and buttered a biscuit.  
Someone called  
Hermione grabbed hers out of the pile and passed it along. Noo...potions, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, charms and transfiguration with the Slytherins! What were they thinking?' she thought. All along the table faces were turning into frowns as they read their schedules. And at the Slytherin table Malfoy appeared to be having a fit.  
WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? he yelled. No one could ignore that and Dumbledore stood up. Mr Malfoy, if you are referring to the schedules than it is my doing. I believe that it is time for a bit of change. And I have an announcements... first off, our prefects are: Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Justin finch-Fletchly, and Draco Malfoy. The head boy is Roger Davies, head girl is Katie Bell. Congratulations to all of you. This year, we will be hosting a Halloween Ball. Please not that no inappropriate costumes will be allowed, we trust your judgement, though I do not think it wise, you must come in costume, and dates are preferable, he said  
Ooh, I can't believe him! Hermione ranted Making me sit through my classes with SLYTHERINS! Slytherins? Why not Ravenclaws? Or even Hufflepuffs? she continued  
Here here! yelled Fred  
I say we go on strike! George added  
Everyone at the table laughed and put in little comments. Hermione leaned back and wondered who she could go with. Harry or Ron probably would ask her first due to memories of last years yule ball. She laughed at the memories. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned to look straight up at Draco Malfoy.  
What do you want? she snapped  
To get your clothes off, he said simply  
she asked  
Malfoy laughed at her and motioned her into the hall. She grabbed her bag and got up, following him through the doors. He took her to a deserted classroom that was never used and looked down at her, resisting the urge to sweep her off her feet and kiss her.  
You see...Hermione, he started with great effort  
I, am Draco Malfoy-  
Of course you are, she snapped  
And I always get what I want. I always get who I want. And, I want your clothes,  
Why is that? Hermione asked  
For my costume. What size do you wear? he asked  
That, is none of your bussiness, Hermione said  
Well, I'm making it my bussiness, he said  
Thats not my problem, Malfoy. Get clothes from one of your little Slytherin pals, Hermione said  
Shut up, Granger,  
Make me,  
My pleasure, he said and with that he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pulling her close. Hermione's struggles were defeated and she had to admit that he was a good kisser. His hands wandered and Hermione didn't want it to end ever. He was amazing, and he knew it.  
****Draco's POV****  
Shut up, Granger, he said  
Make me,she snapped back  
My pleasure, he had replied  
He kissed her before she knew what was going on. He could tell she was struggling as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but he had a huge advantage. He was bigger than her and he had her up against a wall. And then there was the fact that he _knew _that she was loving every minute of it. He pulled her so close he could feel her heart beat. Then he pulled away an inch, but didn't let her go.  
How's that for shutting you up? he asked  
Temporary, a silencing charm would have worked much better, she smirked  
Shut up, Granger, and think about what you say next, he said  
Hermione laughed a content laugh and walked out of the room.


End file.
